(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station, and in particular, to a background music play device and method for the mobile station capable of playing background music during voice communication with a counterpart mobile station.
(b) Description of the Conventional Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile station comprises an antenna 101 for receiving and transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals, an RF processing part 102 for converting incoming analog signals into digital signals using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and for converting outgoing digital signals into analog signals using a digital-to-analog converter (DAC), a mobile station modem (MSM) 103 for controlling the mobile station, a coder-decoder (CODEC) 104 for coding and decoding digital signals, a speaker 105, and ear phone jack 106 for outputting voice, and a microphone for inputting user""s voice.
The outgoing data processes are as follows.
Once the user""s voice having a bandwidth of 300 Hzxcx9c3.4 kHz is inputted through the microphone 107, it is processed by a sampling process and digitalized in the CODEC 104 using a pulse code modulation. The modulated signal is then sent to the MSM 103. Consequently, the MSM 103 encodes the modulated signals using the Qualcomm Codebook Exited Linear Prediction (QCELP) algorithm in various data rate of 8 kbps and 13 kbps, and then sends the data to the RF processing part 102. The RF processing part 102 takes the data from the MSM 103 on a carrier wave so as to transmit into air using a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology.
As explained above, the incoming signals are decoded in reverse order of the outgoing signal processes so as to be heard through the speaker 105 and earphone 106 by a counter part mobile station.
However, this conventional mobile station has only the voice communication function such that if the user wants to stop the communication during some period due to an indispensable situation, the counterpart user may become bored without conversation. Even when the two users communicate with each other, they can feel monotonous during their conversation.
Recently, as the mobile communication is abruptly widespread and the mobile station has become a necessity of life, mobile stations have added additional functions. Besides the voice communication function, other functions such as a short message service, data storage function, special information services of weather and stock market information and so on, and internet access and web search are integrated into the mobile station.
Furthermore, as multimedia compression technologies such as the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) are getting highly developed and the memory chips are getting smaller in size, it is possible to store large data into the mobile station and to transfer the data to other mobile station or computer system in high speed data rate in the near future. For example, many kinds of software programs that can play an MP3 audio file, which adapts the MPEG technology to audio compression, have been spread all around world, and portable MP3 players are replacing conventional cassette recorders.
The present invention has been made in an effort to integrating an MP3 storage and player into the mobile station so as to play the stored MP3 files as background music during voice conversation.
The mobile station of the present invention comprises storage means for storing music data, control means for controlling so as to play the music data, and music data processing means for processing the music data under control of the play control means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a background music play device and method thereof for a mobile station, which is capable of playing background music during voice communication between two mobile stations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a background music play device and a method thereof capable of playing the background music in such a way that the background music can be listened through the mobile station equipped with the background music play device without transmitting the background music to a counterpart mobile station.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a background music play device and method thereof capable of playing the background music in such a way that the background music is transmitted to the counterpart mobile station such that the background music can be listened through both mobile stations during the voice communication.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a background music play device and method thereof capable of stopping the playing of background music when a communication channel is established and resuming the background music from the point where the music was stopped after the voice communication channel is released according to a user""s selection.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a background music play device and method thereof capable of presetting the background music in relation to preset phone numbers such that preset background music is automatically played when a communication channel establishment is made with a counterpart mobile station having one of the preset phone numbers.
To achieve the above objects, the background music play device of the present invention comprises storage means for storing digital music file, music file play means for playing the digital music file stored in the storage means, output means for outputting voice of caller and music played by the music file play means, input means for inputting voice of receiver, control means which control signal transmittance and receipt, encoding signals to be transmitted and decoding signals received, and outputting the music as a background music according to user""s selection.